Electronic devices capable of complex performance of a plurality of functions are gradually increasing in number and diversity. A mainstream example of these electronic devices are mobile terminals called “smart phones.” The mobile terminal is equipped with a display module having a large touch-enabled screen and a high pixel camera module, as well as the basic function for communication with a counterpart terminal. Therefore, the mobile terminal is capable of many functions, such as photographing a still image and a video, reproducing multimedia contents such as music and videos, and also performing web surfing by accessing a network. The mobile terminal as described above has a high performance processor. Even this aspect is continuously evolving/improving, and thus can the terminal can perform a diverse and growing list of functions.
Such electronic devices have also been equipped with a Global Positioning System (GPS) function and thus can provide a location-based service. For example, the electronic device may display registered places within a predetermined range based on a user's current location or, when the user searches for a destination which the user desires to visit in his/her current position, display a movement/directional line to the destination, in addition to information for travel, such as a remaining distance to the destination.